Cutting
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Please forgive this sinful crime.


The girl looked up from her bed. She sighed in disgust. Another day in this world. A world where no one loves you.  
  
She looked up and she felt under her pillow. She felt the hardness of a dagger there. The one she got from the most recent Anime convention. She looked up and slowly pulled the dagger out. She looked at it and slowly took it out of it's sheath. She put it gently to her arm.  
  
She had been doing this for a couple of weeks now. She pressed the blade to her arm. The horizantal stripe of scared flesh was flecked with scabs of earlier cuts.  
  
She didn't ever die. A new scar and cut was a cross two inches beneath the wrist cut.  
  
She cut deeply into both shapes. She winced as she reviewed her life.  
  
'My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 15 almost 16 I've never gone out with a guy before. I've never kissed. My siblings are payed attention to. I'm slime in school and at home. How could life get worse.'  
  
Kagome sighed and washed the blade from the blood now on it. Red was her favorite color, but ever since she began to cut she always reminded by blood. She looked longingly at her journel. There was a guy she really liked and she always drew him as a hanyou.  
  
He always reminded her of a hanyou. She always drew whoever she liked a lot in that journel. She usually took it to class to doodle in instead of hearing the rumors surrounding her. She looked into the most recent drawing.  
  
The drawing consisted of a hanyou dog demon smiling softly and holding a large fang like sword.  
  
She looked at lovingly. She hugged it to her chest. Her eyes teared momentarily and she stood slowly up to get dressed for another day at the hell hole called school.  
  
She put on a bra and a dark purple shirt with the word 'You know that fine line between geniseness, and insanity?' and on the back it said, 'That fine line is me...'  
  
her black jeans hugged her like a skin but were flairs. She but on a pair of black clogs, and some gothic makeup. She was the goth of the school but she liked dark colors.  
  
She looked up and saw her reflection. Dark circles shaded her face. She smiled, she looked nice but she would never get over the sickness in her mind of hurting her self.  
  
There was so much emotional pain that some physical might weigh it out. Every that did find out thought it was for attention. How wrong they were.  
  
She grabbed her back pack full of books, and binders and she started out grabbing a cereal bar on the way out. ~*~  
  
At school she waved to her friend Sango, and then to her boy friend Miroku. As she smacked Miroku around for gropping some other girl she laughed.  
  
Kagome started walking, keeping her eyes to the ground to ignore the stares around her. She bumped into a hard chest and fell onto her ass.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She mumbled before picking up her back pack. Her eyes lowered so as not to get the attention of the obviously guy from being mean to her for 'Challenging' him.  
  
He held out his hand to help her up. She stared at the offered hand then slowly ascecded her eyes to his. It was that guy she liked. His name was Inu Yasha. He was the skater of the school. He and his group consisting of Naraku, Kouga, and Shippou.  
  
She timidly put her hand in his. He easily pulled her up. As he stared at her arm, his eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth to ask about the cuts.  
  
She ripped her hand out of his and mumbled an apology to him as she rushed to her class with fear beating through her veins.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was talking with his best friend Kouga and he accidently knocked someone to the floor. He looked down and saw the quite goth girl mumble an apology and start to pick up her stuff.  
  
As she finished he surprised himself by holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted with a little surprise. He pulled her up when a cut attracted his attention to her wrist. He saw both cuts and he looked surprised. Both looked really recent and he was about to ask when she noticed.  
  
She panicked and ripped her hand away from his and ran away. Kouga and Naraku began to talk again but he looked to his hand. A tiny bit of blood showed on his fingers from her wrist.  
  
"Hey Kouga....what's that girl's name again?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"You know that girl that was just here...."  
  
"Oh her. Her name is Kagome. I used to like her, not any more though...."  
  
"Oh...gotcha."  
  
He looked in the direction of the way she had gone. He looked down and noticed a sketch book at his feet. It had the name, 'Kagome Higurashi' on it. He picked it up fully intending to return it the next time he saw her.  
  
He started to walk to class and started to flick through it. In it were numerous pictures of lifelike people, mostly of one male that was obiviously hanyou. The best one was of the hanyou in a red gi, holding a fang like sword, a smirk on his lips, long white hair, and golden eyes. It was colored and it looked  
  
exactly...  
  
Like....  
  
Him.....  
  
Woow.....  
  
He looked at the picture. He had black hair to his waist, violet eyes, and no ears but it was still him.  
  
He looked at it and dismissed it as a weird coincedence.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in class, she had already finished her work that day and she wanted to draw again. Maybe a romance picture this time because she bumped into the guy she liked. She blushed but then paled when she thought he might have noticed her wrist.  
  
She looked up to the teacher who let her draw and started to search for her sketch pad. Her face paled when she couldn't find it. Right when she was about to go to the teacher to ask if she could look for it the teacher got a pass. He motined for her to go up to the front.  
  
"Kagome. This pass is for you to go Ms. Kaede's...you okay?"  
  
Ms. Nazuna asked. She was really nice and Ms. Kaede was the school phycatrist. She had talked to her before when Nazuna noticed the cuts.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't know what this is for though..."  
  
"Well go ahead any way Kagome." "Thanks. I'll be back in a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome walked out of the room clutching the note.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't stop thinking of Kagome. She had marks on her arms. Cutting was a big deal. If you were hurting yourself something was happening. Something was.  
  
He couldn't stand it any more. He asked for a note to go to Ms. Kaede's. He was allowed to and he went.  
  
"Inu Yasha...is there something you need?"  
  
"Yes. I noticed a girl had what looked like knife marks on her arm. In the shape of a cross, and a horizantal stripe across the wrist."  
  
"Oh...oh dear... who is it?"  
  
"Kagome. She is the gothy girl."  
  
"Oh her. I was told about her. She had numerous cuts on her arms earlier and Ms. Nazuna told me."  
  
"Oh. I was just worried about her. I bumped into her and helped her up. I noticed the cuts, and she ran away to quickly for me to answer."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"So what are you going to do hag?"  
  
"Don't call me that, and I guess I'll send a pass to see what's going on."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Will you stay here with her?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure...why not?" Kaede mulled over the answer while she wrote the pass, she had never seen Inu yasha this caring, or worried. He used to visit her a lot for starting fights.  
  
As they waited Inu Yasha wondered how Kagome would react. Maybe she would be mad, sad...glad?  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome got even more nervous as she neared the door of Ms. Kaede's. She always got nervous these days. She timidly knocked on the door to the office and stepped in when she heard Ms. Kaede's call for her to come in.  
  
"Come in Kagome!" She cried cheerfully.  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
Kagome silently sat down and noticed Inu Yasha.  
  
"Uh...oh..hi." She kept her eyes respectfully low.  
  
"Hey, you dropped your sketch journel. Here."  
  
Inu Yasha gave the sketch pad to Kagome whoose face lit up.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She looked really happy and Inu Yasha blushed slightly. Kaede cleared her throut a little.  
  
"So Kagome...are you doing well?"  
  
"I'm....I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You seem destracted..."  
  
"Well home has been a bit stressful. I'm sorry, to bore you."'  
  
"No, no problem."  
  
"Well, school has been just....school."  
  
"I see. Well it seems that Inu Yasha saw a couple of irregular marks on your wrist....are you alright?"  
  
"I...um I...well..."  
  
Kagome stammered as she rubbed her wrist in a nervous manner.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Well...I just have...been a bit stressed out a bit lately."  
  
"Oh I see." "Yeah...."  
  
"What are you doing about it?"  
  
"Umm...I guess..I've .....been taking stress out wrong....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess...."  
  
"Okay. I have to go to a short meeting, I'll be back in half an hour. Do you want to stay here?"  
  
"Umm...sure."  
  
"Okay. Inu yasha...what do you want to do?"  
  
"Uhmmmm..." Inu yasha had been sitting there listening the whole time and he looked blankly at Kaede.  
  
"I'll stay here with Kagome."  
  
"Oh alright. I'll be back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Inu Yasha."  
  
Both Kagome, and Inu Yasha blushed furisly.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE HAG!"  
  
"Yeesh. Bye."  
  
Kaede left smiling knowingly. "Those two were made for each other."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu yasha watched as Kagome took her newly aquiered sketch pad and began to draw carefully. "Whatcha drawin'"  
  
"......something."  
  
"Intersting."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
Both sat there with a very pregnant pause. Quitely Kagome started to cry. She wipped her eyes and sniffed a bit.  
  
"What's wrong baka?"  
  
".....nothing."  
  
"Sure. And I'm a hanyou. What's wrong?"  
  
"*gasp*.....nothing. I was just thinking about my mother."  
  
"Oh....I see."  
  
"...."  
  
"My parents died a while ago."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
  
"No. That's alright."  
  
Both sat there waiting for Ms. Kaede.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Kaede. Are you sure about Kagome cutting?"  
  
"Quite sure Ms. Higurashi. What are you going to do about it if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"I'll take her to a phycologist."  
  
"You'll what? That would be very hard on the girl right now though..."  
  
"Yes. But that kind of behavior is not excepted in this family. Good day."  
  
With that Ms. Higurashi hung up. Kaede sighed and began to plod back to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha watched carefully as Kagome drew. She seemed to be drawing a dragon of sorts. He stared at her and was startled when Kaede walked in again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I just called your mother."  
  
"You....you did what?"  
  
"She said she was going to take you to a phycologist."  
  
"No.....I don't want to go. I don't. Don't make me go! Please!"  
  
"I know. Kagome you and your mother are going to have to work this out. Okay?"  
  
"No! NO!"  
  
"Please! Try to understand!"  
  
"I can't. I can't do it..."  
  
"Sure you can! Don't worry!"  
  
"Please I don't want to go."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"*krch* Kagome. Please go to the front office. *krch*"  
  
"I think your mother is here Kagome."  
  
"Yes. I do to Kaede."  
  
Inu Yasha watched the exchange and looked out the window of Kaede's office to see an angry mother, a second later a depressed Kagome. The mother began to yell and scream, and he winced when the mother slapped Kagome.  
  
He felt a white hot anger burn through him at this woman. He curled his hands into fists. Kagome just stayed still not speaking, and she was driven away in a car before he could do anything at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was home that night and thinking of that girl. She had been on his mind for a while now. He looked up and decided what he was going to do. He needed to talk with her. He needed to.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and began to walk outside. He got into his car and silently drove to her shrine. As he stood he saw that her light was still on even if it was 12:00 PM at night.  
  
As he climbed up her tree outside the bedroom he looked inside. She was just putting a dagger away with fresh cuts on her arms, and on her legs now.  
  
He gasped. He could not believe how much pain she was causing herself. As she hit the pillow of her bed she began to cry. He would never believe what he was doing. He crawled in and sat at her bedside. He stroked her back telling her it was ok. It would be alright. As he sat next to her she cried out her worries to him.  
  
Her grades, her mother, her siblings. She felt like slime. She would never be the same. She felt like she wanted to die. As he stroked her back he promised he would protect her as long as he was able.  
  
Forever. . . . . And a day. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Silver: Hey peeps. This story is mine. I'm Kagome. I've been cutting recently and am now going to a phycologist. I give this story to all my friends. Jesse, Casey, Ceili, Sam, Alishia, all my IM friends. My parents were pretty much like Kagome's mom. I'm really sorry about no updates. Please try to understand that I'm going through a very stressfull time in my life. I've thought about suicide but I'm christian and that would be a sin. Thanks for waiting for your poor silver. .  
  
. . . . . See you later! 


End file.
